The Phantom Slayer
by maltese
Summary: Journey through Phantom's days as an assassin; friend, enemy, and human. Well, at least, was human, before an incident made his life took a sharp turn. AU. No specific pairings.
1. Prologue

**THE PHANTOM SLAYER**

* * *

_"Journey through Phantom's days as an assassin; friend, enemy, and human. Well, at least, was human, before an incident made his life took a sharp turn. _  
_Alternate Universe."_

* * *

EDITED: Fixed some minor things.. just the grammar and the punctuations, though.

**DISCLAIMER:** Just like hundreds of other lovely authors out here, I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Said the boy who looked about fourteen or fifteen, with messy black hair and sky blue eyes, waving goodbye to two of his friends; one a male _technogeek_, and the other, a girl wearing all black- a _goth_.

"Bye, Danny!"

The boy, now known as Danny, smiled back and walked the opposing direction from his friends, later known as Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

Now heading back to his home, Danny hummed the instrumental part of his favorite Humpty Dumpty song, tapping his fingers slightly on his sides, and slowly closed his eyes and bowed his head in rhythm.

_'_This part rocks!' he mused. The drums, the bass, and the guitar; words _cannot_ express the guit-

"STOP!"

He abruptly snapped out of his rock concert and quickly scanned his surroundings to spot whoever yelled that, when suddenly he _felt_ something get right through him- literally speaking!

He froze right at the moment before a loud crash made the ground rumble, causing him to loose his footing. He stumbled back and landed square on his butt.

"Ouch!"

He groaned in discomfort before he wobbled to get on his knees, and shakily stood up.

"What the heck just happened..." he muttered, all the while rubbing his bottom, as he heard more strange noises coming. As time passed by the source of the sounds became clearer.

They were straight ahead.

"What..." he trailed off before he saw a tiny object heading straight to him, and each time he blinked, the object got bigger. And bigger. And bigger. Much, much more _bigger._

"HUMAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

That is all the warning he got before he briefly saw a missle head, and the next thing he knew, the thing hit his head hard- causing a loud explosion before emitting smoke, and leaving a boy with scrapes all over the place.

But nothing was worse than the large gash that adorned his head, with blood gushing out at an _alarming_ rate.

He fell back from the impact and the sight of his own blood, and at the same time, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first story and I would really like your comments, critiques, everything. I want to hear your is just the prologue; no doubt there's going to be more. I kinda have the plot all planned out, but I'm still not sure. I just want to see how all of this will turn out..  
Also, the whole thing with managing your writing using the Doc Manager and stuff is all very confusing to me- let's just hope I got this right!

And with that, I bid you all farewell until next time!


	2. Ch1: Matters of Life and Death

**THE PHANTOM SLAYER**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – Matters of Life and Death**

* * *

"Curses!" the ghost said out loud, gazing at his scanner, the beeping that was once there now gone.

"Another prey got loose.." he trailed off, while floating over to see where his missle landed. He spotted smoke just a few feet, and he got right into the source.

His green eyes widened at the sight of what he is seeing; a mortal boy, probably no older than seventeen, laid unmoving while blood started to pool around his body, especially around his head.

"Blasted human... should have got out of the way..." judging by the amount of blood and the rigid body, he declared the human boy...

"Dead," he said with a little sadness on his voice. He did not intend to hurt; let alone kill a human, but hunting mistakes happen. He felt bad for killing the kid, because the metallic ghost himself died in a _similar_ way..

He shuddered at the memory. Let's not get into that...

Skulker gazed at the dead body below him before turning his heel to retreat. "I better go home before anyone shows up..." his foot quietly splashed some of the red blood, "Now that would be _disastrous_," before activating his rocket and flew off.

Just right after the hunter ghost made his retreat, a scream can be heard, and quickly followed by:

"_Somebody call 911!"_

* * *

She pounded the egg slightly at the edge of the kitchen table; seeing it slightly cracked, she brought it just above the mixing bowl before splitting the white oval open, spilling its contents to the metal container below.

Just as she crouched to get the mixer, the telephone ringed loudly from the living room.

"Jack!" the woman, clad in a turquoise _hazmat_ suit, shouted while opening the cabinet. "Can you get the phone, please?"

"On it, baby!" a big man, fitted also in a hazmat suit, but instead, it's orange, Jack as we know it, rushed in haste to pick up the phone. He grabbed the small plastic object before pressing it to his ear.

"This is FentonWorks, Jack Fenton speaking, did you see a _ghost?_" he said in a loud voice, and whoever the other speaker was, visibly cringed.

"Yes, you and Maddie Fenton are Danny Fenton's parents, correct?"

"Sure we are!" he replied in a proud voice, "Is there something wrong with Danny-boy?" Jack added in concern. Seeing that they often got calls from Mr. Lancer, Danny's teacher in school, they usually reminded him and Maddie about his son in detention- and any other trouble.

But hearing this different voice, he crossed Mr. Lancer out of the list. Hopefully that boy wasn't causing trouble!

"I am Officer Sanderson, and I regrettably inform you that we found your son, Danny Fenton, has been involved in a terrible incident-"

"WHAT? What happened to my son, officer?" his voice laced in panic.

"We found the boy badly wounded-"

"HE IS? Is he okay?" he all but screamed into the poor little device, while the unlucky cop to deliver this tragic news sighed.

"If you'd just let me continue, Mr Fenton," he said, and Jack, realizing his mistake, bit his lower lip and made no sound, silently urging the officer to continue.

"Concerning his well-being, we can't really say. I suggest you and your wife come here immediately to the Nasty Burger. We found the boy in fro-"

And anything else Sanderson said rest unheard, as Jack rushed back to the kitchen to inform his wife.

"MADS! Hurry, grab the _Fenton_ Assault Vehicle! Danny's in serious trouble!"

She turned off the whizzing mixer before addressing her husband.

And seeing how pale he was, she dropped all the objects in her hands, and together they ran outside.

A loud clang and something breaking can be heard from the kitchen; but no one was there to clean the mess, as the two Fentons had already gone.

* * *

As the unusual vehicle approached the fast-food restaurant, the scene is filled with police officers taping the surroundings with yellow tape, keeping out every curious spectator present. An ambulance siren shrieked loudly as medics barked orders here and there, making the area more frantic.

Sweat trickled from their foreheads as the big mobile came to an abrupt halt with a screech, and they pushed the door open and hopped outside.

All the blood drained from Maddie's face as she saw medics pushing and pulling a stretcher.

An occupied stretcher.

The distressed parents ran to the stretcher, and recognizing the hazmat suit, the cops allowed entry and the medics halted for a moment, giving the Fentons a chance to check up on their son.

Maddie extended her hand to the white cloth that covered the body- her son's _body_, and with dread she pulled down the thin cloth to reveal the boy's head.

Tears welled in her eyes immediately, seeing her son looked so.. so...

Deathly.

There's a huge gash on the top of his head, with dark-red dried blood stained all over her son's once happy and lively face, and all over his black locks.

It was utterly a horrifying sight.

She put a hand over her mouth, trying her hardest to keep the tears in bay; her other hand delicately closed her son, and the medics looked at her forlornly, before carrying the occupied stretcher to the back of the ambulance.

Unfortunately, seeing her only son so helpless and the very possibility of him being dead was very likely- that's all it took as her eyes betrayed her, and fresh tears came streaming down her cheek.

Jack, who had been standing beside his wife the whole time, stared at the stretcher being pulled away- carrying his son along with it. His heart swelled in so much sorrow it hurt.

He tried his best not to cry. He had to be strong for Maddie. And _princess..._

Remembering his other child, Jasmine Fenton, his eyes creased in sadness and his brain racking ideas on how to break out this particular news to her; She's away with her studies in college this time of the year.

No doubt she's going to drop everything to see her baby brother.

"Come on, Mads," he tried to encourage her. "It's gonna be alright. He's a Fenton- he'll make it for sure!" he tried to sound upbeat, but his wife's cries did not cease.

"He'll make it. I promise, sweetcheeks! Now, let's go follow that ambulance.." he trailed off as he draped his arm around his distraught wife's shoulder, and began leading the way to the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

Just as he reached the keys of his ghost-hunting mobile, an officer halted his actions, and stopping them both in effect.

"I am Officer Sanderson from the phone," he said, and recognition filled Jack's face. "He had lost _a lot_ of blood. From what we found at the scene, we came to a conclusion that he was hit in the head by a heavy, blunt object. That being said, someone was trying to _murder_ him."

_Murder?_ The word echoed in Maddie's mind. Who in the right mind _wants_ to murder her son?

Suddenly, fury overcame her senses as she stood up and straight and shrieked,

"Who is it? Who's the bastard that has the nerve to hurt my son?!"

Jack looked just as livid, demanding the officer to tell them. Having experience with this kind of situation, he crossed his arms and calmly replied.

"We don't know. There are no witness around to report any suspects but we did found the murder weapon." he lifted his hand to reveal a burnt metal-piece conserved inside a clear plastic. "We also found burnt _scorch marks_ around the victim's body, we assumed that the murder weapon was a burning metal club; an unusual choice for a murder weapon, but after thinking all the possibilities, this," he gestured at the object inside the plastic, "is our _best_ guess."

The knowledge of your child got hit by something that dangerous, was enough to spike the wrath of any parent. Maddie abruptly snatched the plastic bag and studied the item.

Despite her emotions blazing uncontrollably, she managed to spot _four_ metal pieces that stick out at the base, each piece was placed _neatly_ and the distance between them is _equal._

That reminded her of a _rocket_ base.

But seeing at the supposed rocket, she could not help that it was fairly _small_ for a rocket.

A _missle_ would be more likely.

"A missle..." she dreadfully muttered, and she whipped her head fearfully to face her husband.

"Jack," she said, getting her husband's attention, "I think.. I think, our son wasn't hit by a club.." Seeing Jack's confused look, she elaborated further. "But by a missle," she stated the last word with dismay, and Jack continued to crease his eyebrows harder.

His eyes suddenly widened as he got what his wife was trying to say:

"_A ghost..._" he looked back at his wife with the same look, and swallowed.

He could see the obvious fire of determination dancing on Maddie's eyes to find and the destroy whatever ghost did to his son. He felt his heart darken at the thought of avenging his son.

But first, Danny's priorities came first, so they'll have to carry out their plans for vendetta later. They _have to_ check their son first.

They bid the brown-haired officer good bye and fled from the area.

* * *

The two Fentons made it to the all white building- Amity Park Hospital.

They stepped inside with their heads down, the hopelessness and the sorrow weighed heavily on their hearts. They were a bit surprised to see Danny's two friends- the goth girl and the technogeek, Sam and Tucker. The ones mentioned earlier.

Sam's eyes were puffy and red, and small sniffles still came out from her. Her friend, who was sitting right next to her, just stared sadly at the white walls across the hospital.

The Fentons made their way to sit besides the two, and Sam shot a glance to Danny's parents, and in turn, they smiled weakly to the girl.

Of course, they both know what their son thought of her...

"_Sam? She's one special friend.."_

"How do you kids know Danny's in here?" Jack asked in curiosity. They found Danny just a while ago..

"Dude, it's all over the news," Tucker replied back, remembering the shock on his face when his dad turned on the television, and the name of their best friend, in jeopardy.

Just as the couple sat down, a doctor approached the group pensively and before the doctor had any chance to explain herself, Sam abruptly questioned:

"Is he going to make it?

"We don't know yet," the doctor started carefully, seeing their expressions drop, "He had lost a lot of blood. I am sorry to tell you this but the chance of your son not making it is very, very likely."

Hearing the doctor drop the bomb is enough to make everyone devastated, as Maddie felt tears once again streaming from her eyes, all of them felt the same way, in fact.

"No... D-Danny will make it. I _know_ he w-will," Sam declared shakily. She could feel the tears coming back again, and Tucker just shook his head.

Jack just look sadly over his wife.

The doctor nodded her head slightly and said one last thing before she disappeared to the hospital's corridors.

"We'll see about that... in the mean time, let us hope for the best."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There goes the first chapter... please, let me know what you think. Do you spot any mistakes? Like, grammar, spelling, anything? Please point that out. I would like to improve :)

Also, I thank you for those who have followed/faved/reviewed this! It makes me so happy to see your response :D

And, if there's nothing else then, I bid you all good bye until next time!


	3. Ch2: Hello there!

**THE PHANTOM SLAYER**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** No.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Hello there!**

* * *

Maddie slammed the door open and made a quick run to her room, well, hers and Jack's, ignoring the calls coming from behind her.

The tears were streaming endlessly as she reached the door knob and shakily twisted it, and with a click it turned open.

She walked carefully to her bed, scanning the bedroom with bleary eyes. The mother crawled to the bed and hugged her knees tightly, and rested her back on the wall.

_Danny..._ She thought sadly, and just the mention of his name caused whimpers and sniffles from the distraught mother. The whimpers soon escalated, and she broke down to sobs.

Her son definitely does not deserve something like this! Why does it have to be him, out of all the people that can be there?

Then, she remembered the cause of her son's unfortunate condition.

The ghost.

Anger coursed through her veins, and she cursed the damned ghost, whatever it was, and curled her hands so hard, her knuckles turned white.

She wailed in agony and loud sobs followed closely after that. Right now, her grief _overwhelmed_ her anger.

Recalling the doctor's ill-fated words, she cried even louder, not bothering to wipe the tears that's all over her arms, everywhere. The words coming from her mouth was forever branded into Maddie's memory, never to forget.

"_I am sorry to be the one informing you this, but your son did not make it."_

She still remembers everything, clear as day.

Her world crumbled- for the second time that day. She never felt this devastated and hopeless before.

Being that she was trapped in her grief-stricken world, she did not hear her daughter's frantic banging just outside the door.

* * *

A pair of eyes that were closed in the beginning slowly started to open, blinking its unfocused gaze. They took some time to register the surroundings around its master's brain.

Neon green irises now fully open and focused, its master awoke with a start.

"Whoa!" A boy with the previously mentioned green eyes gasped as he eyed his surroundings frantically, the pure _white_ locks falling over his eyes.

Ominous dark swirls crowded the atmosphere, _floating_ islands and various gates and doors adorned the corners of the unusual place. A slight whistling of the wind and echoes made the whole place eerie and _otherworldly._

And let's not forget to mention that everything _glows._

"W-w-where am I-I?" The boy stammered, seemingly shocked upon his arrival. He tried to stand up, but he fell due to either the odd gravity or the fact that he felt almost _weightless._

Wide eyes screamed panic before he brought his hand to his view.

His hand was covered with white latex all the to the elbow, and starting from there, black latex covered the rest instead.

Mind now running miles per minute, he ran a hand over his body, and to confirm his fears, he felt the same material on his _body._

Beads of sweat were trickling down as he bit his lower lip, contemplating on what to do now. He yelped as a sudden feeling of cold washed over him, and just as fast as it started, it _left._

He shivered as he recalled the only thought in his head:

"_What the hell?"_

* * *

Skulker was making his usual rounds at the Ghost Zone- mostly getting parts for his mechanical body, at rare times did he find a valuable prize.

He was just on his way to his lair after obtaining a specific part for his wing rockets, while suddenly he spotted a rather common sight here in the Ghost Zone.

That is, a new formed ghost freaking out, having absolutely no clue on what to do in his sorry afterlife.

It was quite an amusing show.

Skulker watched the new ghost from just a few feet away, before his radars beeped suddenly.

The boy's head looked downcast before he looked up, whipping his head left and right. His eyes suddenly locked at the metallic ghost, wide with something the hunter have come across quite _a lot_ when hunting.

Fear.

Skulker stared back, lips curled out of amusement. The beeping in his arm got more frantic as a _ghost hyena_ made its way to view, and laughed strangely. Hearing the sudden sound from behind, the ghost boy jolted and screamed.

Oh, _this_ was going to be fun.

Ghost animals, such as the green glowing hyena that attacked the poor ghost, are usually not much of a threat. A simple ecto-blast will send it scurrying away.

But it can poise some danger to a helpless and confused ghost, just like _him._

Alarms were blazing in the ghost child's mind, and when the beast lunged, they exploded.

Skulker inched closer to the scene and smirked maliciously, observing the two with much interest.

The beast got close and the boy lashed out his hand purely on instinct, sadly for him the hyena dodged it with ease and laughed in its weird matter, before advancing to its new meal.

It jumped and the unprepared boy yelped loudly as it pinned him down completely, furry green paws locked its claws on his wrists. Getting ready to feast on its delicious meal, it bared its teeth and green, glowing saliva came down dripping from the point of its fangs, landing at the terrified white-haired boy.

He shrieked in pure terror and thrashed wildly, struggling to free himself from the hyena's firm hold.

No use.

The amused smile long gone from the hunter's face as he realized that whoever this new ghost was literally could become hyena food.

No more fun and games- he _had to_ save the ghost.

He usually don't do these kind of things, such as helping other ghosts because he got his reputation to keep, but he already feel bad about the human boy he accidentally blasted earlier, so maybe saving this new ghost could ease up the guilt a little.

The beast cackled one last time, and Skulker's eyes narrowed into determination.

The boy closed his eyes and stopped flailing, accepting his fate. He was scared witless for there is nothing he can do.

The hyena's fangs closed down to the throat, ready to clamp down on the exposed flesh. He waited to his own _blood_ coming out from his throat...

But it never came.

A missile hit the ghost animal's side, and the impact sent it flying away with a startled whine.

The boy just stayed there, eyes still shut and face pale. As time passed by he joined his brows in confusion, wondering why he did not feel anything.

He finally opened his eyes and seeing no hungry hyena staring at him ready to eat him, he sat up straight and stared ahead with confusion colored all over his face.

"Huh?"

Seeing the boy in his current state, Skulker decided to take a direct approach and confront the boy.

"That wild beast is long gone, whelp."

Startled by a new voice, he turned his head around and gasped at the metallic ghost looming over him, fire green mohawk and all.

"W-what..." The boy stuttered.

"You best get going, pup. Fate won't be that merciful next time."

The boy blinked. He gazed at Skulker with wide eyes because one can't deny that the metallic ghost was pretty intimidating.

Finding no reply and nothing else to say, Skulker decided to turn his heel and back home.

"I... uh..." He tried to form a reply, but before he got his message across, the ghost already flew away.

"W-Wait!" The boy exclaimed, but the hunter was already far away. He wanted so badly to follow him because he seemed like he knows this foreign place better and maybe, he could even help him!

He started to get up and walk, and slowly starting to run. It feels kind of weird to be running here, and he didn't know why. It just did.

Then suddenly he didn't feel any solid path when he stepped next.

The ghost boy froze, and screamed.

_I'm going to die, going to die, going to die going to die going to-_ his train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he did not feel falling that will lead him to his demise.

Nope, he was standing there. In mid air.

Floating.

_Wow,_ is the first thought that popped in his mind after the revelation.

It felt... odd, to say at least, to have the ability to float (and possibility to_ fly_ as well), but to him, it all feels.. _natural._ Like he was supposed to do this. To know _how_ to do this.

He tried taking experimental steps forward to open space, and he tried reaching up to see that if he could fly, and yes, results suggests that he can.

Very well so.

He started spinning in circles and did numerous of poses, feeling very giddy and excited!

He did a few more kicks and a cartwheel before he decided that this was enough. He had to follow the ghost that approached him earlier.

Besides, he had this little voice somewhere in the back of his head that told him that whoever that was, saved him from the previous attack.

He grinned, and sped to the hunter's direction.

* * *

_How did he catch up with me?_

Skulker thought irritably while the young ghost he saved earlier followed him, and actually flew to his side, and started barraging him with questions.

"What's your name, sir?" The boy asked meekly.

He smirked at his question, and began his default.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

He stared at the proud ghost and nodded with wonder.

"What is this place? It's different from what I can remember..."

Well, actually, he didn't remember anything about being human. He just knew it was different, somehow.

"I just told you. This is the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone? Like, a world for ghosts or something?"

"Hmm, you could say that."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, whelp."

The boy pouted.

"Well then, can you help me? I don't know about this place and you seem li-"

"No! I do not have the time to assist you!"

"B-but, I really don't know where to go and what to do next..."

"Deal with your own problems, whelp! The only help I ever intend was when I saved you from the hyena attack. I do not plan to help you further!"

He stayed there, silent.

"Well, can I at least follow you to wherever you're going?"

"NO!" Skulker snapped, and picked up speed.

Surprised by the sudden increase of pace, the ghost boy started to fly faster as well.

"Leave me be, pup, or I will skin you and hang your pelt on my wall!" The hunter bellowed. This new ghost actually have the gall to approach him like this! Him, Skulker, one of the most _respected_ ghosts in the Ghost Zone!

Taken aback by the threat, he backed down.

Skulker smiled with satisfaction, and continued his way.

The ghost boy was disappointed by the outcomes of things. He also noticed others floating and passing by. This place isn't deserted after all!

Maybe I can get help from one of those guys, he thought smartly, and goes to approach a female ghost with flaming blue hair, a guitar on her back and a gothic attire.

Upon his sight, she eyed him wickedly.

Seeing this, the boy frowned, and changed his direction to ask someone else.

He pretty much got the same response, and after floating here and there not getting any help at all, he floated back, feeling a little _angry._

He did feel the same way when he met Skulker, but at the time, his curiosity (and perhaps a little fear) overshadowed this feeling.

Once again, he did not know _why-_ he just did.

After much thought, he settled to follow Mr. Skulker again, hoping to get a different response.

With that mindset, the ghost boy neared a ghost nearby and asked in a low whisper.

"Have you seen Mr. Skulker anywhere?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. There you go. Sorry if this chapter took forever! I tend to get distracted while writing.

And to answer your question, Danny is just normal human with no ghost powers in the prologue and first chapter. In this chapter, he's a ghost. So no. In this story, Danny is not a halfa.

Now that that's clear, please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear your comments, and may be even point out some mistakes? Help me so I can improve :)

With that, I shall see you all again in the next chapter!


	4. Ch3: Identification, please!

**THE PHANTOM SLAYER**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – Identification, please!**

* * *

Knock knock knock knock.

"Hello?"

Silence.

He crossed his arms and waited outside.

"Anyone home?"

No reply. He frowned.

"... this is Mr. Skulker's home, right?"

The wind rustled in respond.

The white-haired boy huffed and tapped his foot, bored by the wait. He scanned the area around him, just to pass some time.

"I'm sure this is the place.. I mean, look at those stuff..." he muttered under his breath, looking at hidden traps laid between tall grasses and behind bushes, strategically placed to conceal sight. It took him a great deal of time for him to avoid those traps, as he almost got his foot snapped in half because of the camouflaged bear trap.

He glanced back and sent the innocent looking trap a death glare.

Knock knock knock knock-

"Hello?!"

He tried again, of course, but the lack of reply irritated the young ghost-boy.

"I think he's off somewhere..." shoulders sagged, he sighed. He was disappointed, but he was not going to give up just yet!

Now, normally, when people go to other homes to visit, and realized that nobody's home, the logical thing to do next is to just leave and come back later, perhaps sending a text message to alert their visit.

But the boy, having no where else to go, simply sat down near the front door and he waited.

And waited.

His head slowly bobbed downcast, and bright green eyes threatening to close.

Moments later, the young ghost fell asleep.

* * *

"This is Mr. Skulker's home, right?"

Hearing that voice _again_ from outside made the hunter growl. He was growing tired of the pup's _cling__i__ness_ towards him.

He should have let the whelp became hyena food. A much better use of a ghost than a nuisance.

He really wanted to just go out there and shout at the boy to get lost, but the ghost hunter knew it's not going to be enough to solve this problem.

Permanently.

Or he can tell him threats. That option have always worked against annoying, inferior ghosts like _him._

He glanced over the front door and scowled. He advanced to the door and now his hands are just inches away from the knob, he reached out and-

-paused mid way. He realized that the calls from outside had abruptly ceased, so that means the boy must have left!

Fingers hovering just above the silver knob, Skulker beamed.

_Finally! _Now he can resume to whatever he was planning to do...

He took off his heavy armor and set it safely besides the fireplace, leaving a tiny green blob with limbs sticking out. Wearing that suit is necessary for hunting and for image's sake, but wearing that metal compound was very draining. His suit don't run on batteries or such, so he channeled his own energy into the suit so he can control and use it.

The tiny blob doesn't seem to carry out much energy, let alone to power up a high-tech hunting suit, but after decades of everyday hunting, one can generate enough energy to power up the suit for quite an amount of time, no matter how small the body is.

_I'll fix the damaged weapon later... Now, a short nap will be in order-_

Knock knock knock knock knock!

The green blob balled its fists, red eyes flaring a little brighter. You could probably see steam escaping out of the tiny ghost's nostrils.

_That is it! _Skulker thought harshly, and marched to his suit. He hopped up to the head and a few arrangements later, the armor whirred to life.

The now big and intimidating Skulker stomped as his mohawk burned angrily, and snapped the door open.

_Blasted pup!_ The whelp is no where in sight!

Just then, the scanners in his arms beeped suddenly, and it recognized the whelp's ghost signature.

He looked around furiously, and saw the ghost boy sleeping. Outside his house.

He was tempted to make a wake up call like no other, but seeing the boy resting so serenely made his gaze soften.

A little.

He stared at the sleeping boy long enough to make the decision to leave him be. He entered his house quietly, and closed the door with the same fashion, careful not to wake the other ghost. Once inside, he sighed and exited from his exoskeleton.

_Maybe I was being too harsh at the whelp..._ He frowned. Almost immediately, a scowl took place on his face. _No! Every ghost here managed to get through- why should he be any different? _He puckered his lips and sighed._ Then again, it wasn't like I did not receive any assistance during my first days as a ghost..._

At the memory, a small smile graced the tiny ghost's face.

With that last thought, he trotted to his bed and slipped into sleep.

* * *

Spectra floated close to her friends and yawned.

"It's boring here in Ghost Zone," she started with a bored tone, and the green-haired girl beside her nodded along.

"Tell me about it- there's nothing to do here besides hanging out with Johnny..." she crossed her arms. Spectra turned to her partner, an expectant look lingering on her face.

"Um... try bugging out some humans in the Human World?" Bertrand supplied with a nervous voice, knowing that was not something his partner wanted to hear.

"But we've been there three days ago!" She groaned and the male ghost huffed. Kitty shrugged- there really was nothing exciting going in the Ghost Zone for a while.

Ember turned one of the machine head on her guitar, and smiled.

"I know something fun," the ghost diva suddenly said. Seeing the audience around her gathered and interested, she continued. "I saw this ghost earlier today, and he's cute," At this point Spectra raised an eyebrow and Kitty eyes lit up with renewed interest. "Boy's got white hair. And human-like skin! But what's interesting is, I think, is that he's a new ghost..." Ember finished, followed by a smirk. Getting the idea, her comrades followed suit.

"Oh! Yeah, I've heard he's looking for Skulker too!" Kitty added excitedly, and Ember's smile grew.

"That makes it even better," she eyed Spectra and Bertrand, both already formulating a plan to welcome their newest addition to the Ghost Zone. "We'll make him comfortable around these parts and, say, get ourselves known!" Ember announced, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The specter's eyes fluttered open.

He rubbed his eyes and sleepily surveyed the area.

Wild bushes and blue-ish grass. And lots of hidden traps too.

_I'm still outside._ He groaned and turned to the door. Either he's not home yet or somehow he _let me stay..._

He shook his head at the thought. _The latter would likely be impossible... yes, that's it. That's the only reason __I'm__ even allowed here! _

But a voice deep inside his head told him otherwise- so in order to test that theory, he knocked the wooden door and called.

He waited for a minute, but he heard not a single sound from inside. He sighed and turned his heel once again.

"WAIT! Stop!" The ghost boy's eyebrows shot up and surprise overcame him easily. Skulker hovered at the door frame, and floated slowly ahead. The ghost boy twisted his head carefully, and the metallic ghost's frame is unmistakably there.

_So he was home!_ That revelation provoked his surprise even further, as he thought that the ghost actually letting him stay was a surreal concept.

"I..." Skulker began, then he stopped. He did feel bad about lashing to the pup earlier, and decided to make amends after. But when the moment presented itself, it dawned him that he had no clue on what to say- let alone what to do!

"Yes?" The white-haired boy stared at him with big, curious eyes. After a round of a stare contest, the hunter finally found his voice.

"Why... why don't you come inside?" He replied hesitantly, not knowing what else to say.

The boy's already wide eyes widened -if it's even possible to expand any wider- at the invitation, and concurred quickly. Both ghosts headed inside, and Skulker closed the door shut.

Both males strolled down the first room that's connected to the living room. The ghost boy looked around, and saw many hunting monuments, animal heads and rare animal trinkets.

"So... what brings the sudden change of heart?" he started casually, eyes diverted to a huge tooth inside a glass case. "Would you rather be outside instead, whelp? I advise you should not push your luck." Skulker answered evasively, and let irritation colored his tone. The ghost boy frowned, but he decided to play along... for now. He commented at the hunter's prized possessions here and there, and gotten himself a brief history on how thrilling the hunt went.

"... beast nailed me down, ready to strike. Hopeless for I have no ammunition left that time, I shut my eyes tight, praying to the whatever gods out in my favor. I waited for my demise but suddenly..." Skulker went on and on, and the boy just nodded and gave one-liners at the supposed time. He smiled, and for once felt amused by the hunter's monologue.

They kept on walking until they reached the kitchen. Still storytelling about the great adventures he had, Skulker gestured silently for his guest to sit on one of the chairs near the counter.

They both sat down at opposite sides. Skulker just rambled on, ignoring the uncomfortable look his guest had.

For the white-haired ghost, the situation had been nice, until he simply can't find his role in this 'conversation'. He sat there awkwardly, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen!

When Skulker just resumed to talk and talk, he grew more awkward and agitated. He shifted and fiddled with his fingers, and scanned the entire kitchen to entertain himself. Perhaps, start a new conversation!

"Do you want some refreshments, pup?" he paused his babbling mid-way and the ghost boy breathed a sigh of relief. He shrugged and the ghost hunter neared the fridge to prepare a simple drink.

Skulker have never thought that he'd actually enjoyed the whelp's presence! He grabbed a glass nearby. He actually liked being able to ramble continuously without irritating the supposed acquaintance. The hunter poured iced-tea until three quarters of it were full. He'd never known that his current guest was surprisingly a good ghost to have around. Metallic fingers put ice cubes into the drink, making the water rise to almost full. He smiled slightly and returned with iced-tea on his hand.

"...and that's how I acquired the tooth of behemoth!" he finished with cordial pride, and the boy smiled sweetly.

"Wow. That's awesome, Mr. Skulker!" he commented excitedly, and took a sip out of his drink. Even though he was not interested by the slightest, he had to keep up the act. Skulker grinned.

"Just 'Skulker' is fine, whelp." Skulker amended, and the boy agreed timidly.

Another sip. "So... Skulker," the boy began, feeling on how the hunter's name rolled in his tongue. He tried to think of a topic. "Why do you call me 'whelp' or 'pup'?" There was no hint of any annoyance or anger, but pure curiosity.

Skulker looked at the boy for a while before he shrugged. "That nickname suits you well, whelp." He pressed his tone at the last part, and getting his expected reaction, the boy emitted a small growl of annoyance.

"That's stupid, you know," he said with feign hurt. Skulker laughed before addressing his honored guest.

"Then, enlighten me, ghost child," Skulker suddenly inched closer to him. "What is your name?"

The boy frowned at the sudden question, almost smacking himself for not thinking of that earlier. He was worried about everything, save for his own name. He put a gloved hand on his chin, and stared at the ceiling.

"I..." he said flatly, averting his gaze towards the hunter. "Well.. my name's..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and smiled sheepishly.

"You don't have one." The hunter deadpanned, and he was rewarded with an unsure mumble. The white-haired boy opened his mouth to retort, but at that very moment, a name suddenly popped out into his mind, and he knew his name.

"Actually, I do." The ghost boy stated somewhat cockily, and the hunter raised an eyebrow.

"It's Phantom. Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay. That's chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, I procrastinate a lot..  
Let me know what do you think of this chapter! Now then.. I can finally start my school work..

See you next time!


End file.
